Fast Fuse
Fast Fuse was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 4th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. Background Fast Fuse was originally slated to be released in 2007 as a one-off single between Empire and West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum, however this never came to be and the only thing that saw the light of day was the rare Fast Fuse EP, which contains an early version of the song, as well as an alternative mix of Thick As Thieves.Kasabian to surprise fans with brand new EP this summer The song was subsequently released as a free download in July 2007. "It's a punch in the stomach. A bullet between the eyes," Tom described Fast Fuse in a press release. "As far as rock'n'roll songs to spit in someone’s faces go, we've nailed it." Serge has commented on more than one occasion how much the song hinges on Tom's vocal performance, saying "I couldn't sing that, but he delivers it perfectly."NME, 13 June 2009 Live The first West Ryder song to be played live, Fast Fuse was debuted in Leicester on 26 July 2007 and several times throughout 2008, when it started with an acoustic chorus, played slower than the rest of the song. With the release of the album in 2009, the song became a permanent staple in the set, alternating intros and outros. During the entire Velociraptor! Tour the song's original outro was replaced by Misirlou, a Greek folk song made popular by the use of the Dick Dale & His Del-Tones version in the 1994 film Pulp Fiction. Fast Fuse has been performed acoustically in a session for Australian radio station Nova FM in January 2010. Video A video using live footage from the 2009 arena tour was released on a promo compilation CD issued by Sony in February 2010. Quotes Releases Albums *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Sampler (PARADISE56S) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Clean Album Sampler *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Singles / EPs *Fast Fuse EP (PARADISE51) *Fast Fuse Promo CD-R Live Releases Audio *iTunes Festival: London 2009 *Vlad The Impaler Digital Single *iTunes Festival: London 2011 *Live In The UK (PARADISE77) *Live! (PARADISE79) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (PARADISE96) *For Crying Out Loud 2xCD Album (Japan) Video *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) *Velociraptor! Super Deluxe Box (PARADISE76) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! Special Limited Edition (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (Japan) *Live At The O2 DVD/CD (PARADISE85) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray/CD (PARADISE86) *Live At The O2 Blu-Ray (PARADISE87) *Live At The O2 DVD (PARADISE88) *48:13 CD/DVD Album Lyrics Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse Come get me With your files don't arrest me But I'm Lucifer's child, wild, acid done Black sunglasses shade your morning sun Come get me All you fuckers can't touch me I'm the hooligan choir, sire, sit don't scatter It don't matter, get me one two three Gold lightning in the skyline Gold lightning in the sky Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse Vultures circle round They wait above the ground How dare you Now it's time to address you I'm the reason you came, shame, stroke my mane See my fist chopping up your reign It's getting hotter Now I'm spitting out lava I'm the Spaniard in the works, jerks, genuine stock Hear that bomb going tick tick tock Gold lightning in the skyline Gold lightning in the sky Gold lightning in the skyline Gold lightning in the sky Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse In the middle of the night When they come for you Where you gonna be What you gonna do Heaven may come and heaven may call but I won't be there References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Missing pictures